Suivre les traces
by Loumes
Summary: Et si les rumeurs disant que James Sirius Potter avait volé la Carte des Maraudeurs dans le bureau de son père étaient fondées?


1\. Suivre les traces.

29 juillet 2016, Godric's Hollow.

James Sirius Potter commençait à s'ennuyer. Ses yeux suivaient les mouvements de sa petite sœur, en train de courir et crier dans le jardin pour essayer d'attraper Hugo, lui-même essayant d'atteindre Albus qui semblait de plus en plus essoufflé à chaque pas. Leur jardin n'étant pas grand, ils tournaient plus en rond qu'autre chose et James aurait rigolé de cette situation ridicule s'il n'était pas en train de manger une part du gâteau d'anniversaire avec lassitude. Il détourna son regard sur Rose, assise en face de lui. Elle s'était endormie il y a près d'une demi-heure, la tête sur la table et la bouche ouverte.

L'aîné des enfants Potter esquissa un sourire et s'affala un peu plus dans sa chaise après avoir posé son assiette à moitié vidée pour avoir les mains libres. Il était petit pour son âge et, même dans cette position, ses pieds n'atteignaient pas le sol. Agacé par cette constatation, il se mit à balancer ses jambes dans le vide en affichant un air boudeur que personne ne remarqua. Sa mère et Hermione semblaient absorbées par leur conversation sur un article récemment paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier, tandis que son père et Ron riaient presque aux larmes à une blague que James n'avait pas entendue.

Il retint un bâillement et se passa une main dans les cheveux en jetant un regard ennuyé à sa sœur. Cette soirée lui était consacrée, à elle et à son huitième anniversaire. Comme pour chaque événement de ce genre – c'est-à-dire mineur –, seuls Ron et Hermione étaient invités. Les parents de James préféraient restreindre le nombre de membres de la famille présents pour éviter une destruction rapide et massive de leur maison. Certes, ils auraient pu célébrer ça au Terrier mais il y avait beaucoup trop d'anniversaires et ils n'avaient pas le temps de tout préparer à chaque fois.

James songea à son propre anniversaire, quelques mois plus tard et sourit en se disant que, pour la première fois, il le célébrerait à Poudlard. Une boule d'excitation se forma dans son ventre à cette pensée. Il avait tellement hâte d'être le 1er septembre!

 ** **\- … James et Sirius étaient vraiment chouettes**** , soupira Ron tandis qu'un petit sourire nostalgique s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

Le fils du Survivant se redressa sur sa chaise, interpellé par l'évocation de ses deux prénoms. Il avait déjà entendu parler de son grand-père et son meilleur ami, bien sûr, mais il était toujours à l'affût de nouvelles anecdotes les concernant. Quand son père lui parlait d'eux, une profonde envie de suivre leurs traces s'imposait à lui. James les admirait beaucoup et il se les représentait comme les plus cool de toute l'école, à leur époque. Il voulait être le plus cool de l'école lui aussi.

 ** **\- La cape et la carte les ont bien aidé, quand même**** , fit remarquer Harry avec un hochement de tête entendu.

 ** **\- Tu parles!**** s'esclaffa le meilleur ami de son père. ****Ils ont créé la carte tout seuls. Je me demande encore comment, par Merlin...**** Il haussa les épaules comme s'il avait abandonné cette question depuis longtemps et avala une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu.

James fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité puisque son père lui en avait déjà parlé comme un souvenir se léguant de génération en génération. Il n'était cependant pas entré dans les détails et son fils ne savait pas si il allait la lui donner, à lui. Il le soupçonnait plutôt de réserver ce cadeau à Albus, qui était bien plus sage que son aîné. Cela énervait James, mais il avait bien l'intention de négocier avec son frère si jamais ses soupçons s'avéraient justes. Et puis, il finissait presque toujours à obtenir ce qu'il désirait donc il ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça à l'heure actuelle.

En revanche, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une carte et cela l'intriguait fortement.

 ** **\- De quoi vous parlez?**** demanda-t-il en posant les coudes sur la table pour se pencher vers Harry et Ron en haussant les sourcils, prenant un air concerné.

 ** **\- Tu ne lui en as jamais parlé?**** s'étonna le meilleur ami de son père en lui lançant un regard surpris.

 ** **\- Non**** , soupira l'homme à la cicatrice. ** **James n'a pas besoin de...****

 ** **\- Oncle Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette carte?**** coupa le garçon d'un ton agacé qui lui valu un regard menaçant de la part de son père.

 ** **\- Eh bien...****

Ron était hésitant et jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Harry, comme pour obtenir son accord. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel tandis que James esquissait un sourire satisfait. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient tues et regardaient les garçons avec le même air amusé peint sur leurs visages, tandis qu'Albus, Lily et Hugo avaient ralenti leur course effrénée pour commencer un jeu plus calme.

 ** **\- C'est une carte que ton grand-père, Sirius, Remus et Pettigrow ont créée quand ils étaient à Poudlard**** , expliqua Harry. ****Elle permet de voir où se trouvent toutes les personnes présentes dans l'enceinte du château ainsi que leurs déplacements au moment présent. Ça leur était très utile pour... se déplacer dans les couloirs la nuit.****

 ** **\- La Carte des Maraudeurs**** , ajouta Ron en hochant gravement la tête, comme si c'était un objet d'une grande importance.

 _Ce qui était probablement le cas si elle avait appartenu à James Potter_ , songea le petit-fils de ce dernier en se rappelant que son père gardait précieusement tout ce qui lui avait été offert en souvenir de ses parents.

James se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il doutait que son père lègue un tel objet à ses enfants, d'autant plus qu'il devait avoir une grande valeur sentimentale à ses yeux. Cela dit, James nourrissait de grands projets pour sa scolarité à Poudlard puisqu'il voulait être à la hauteur de tous les fauteurs de trouble qui l'avaient précédé, et cette carte des Maraudeurs pourrait lui être particulièrement utile.

Cette idée était née dans son esprit le jour où il avait entendu parler des aventures de son père lorsqu'il étudiait à l'école de sorcellerie. James avait toujours été téméraire et braver les interdits était un facteur très important dans sa vie. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était fait punir par une Ginny Weasley exaspérée ou menacé par un Harry Potter furieux.

Il avait ensuite eut vent des actions de son grand-père et ses amis et, en plus de l'envie d'être un élève téméraire défiant les lois de l'école, il avait eu envie de se spécialiser dans les blagues idiotes et ayant un effet particulièrement intéressant sur celui qui en était la victime. Sachant très bien que ce domaine était également bien connu de son oncle Georges, James s'était débrouillé pour se renseigner dans le dos de ses parents et avait acquis plusieurs farces et attrapes qu'il conservait dans sa chambre, cachées dans le fond de son armoire. Pour l'instant, il n'avait eu le droit qu'aux objets les moins redoutables puisque Georges ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de sa sœur – non pas qu'il ait peur d'elle; disons plutôt qu'il préférait éviter toute situation de crise dans la famille.

La rentrée étant dans un peu plus d'un mois, James, qui était d'une nature plutôt bordélique-apocalyptique, avait surpris tout le monde en commençant sa valise. Il y avait rangé tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile pour embêter les autres élèves, tout ce qui l'aiderait dans ses blagues et tout ce qui ferait de lui le plus drôle de Poudlard. Autrement dit, il y avait empilé tous les cadeaux de Georges comprenant entre autres des oreilles à rallonge, des pastilles de gerbe, des nougats Néansang et un livre sur l'art de piéger ses amis, déjà abîmé à force de relectures contrairement à ses manuels de cours, négligemment empilés dans un coin de sa chambre, qui n'avaient jamais été ouverts.

James se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il fallait qu'il arrive à boucler sa valise avec la Carte des Maraudeurs – et s'il pouvait en plus se procurer la cape d'invisibilité? – avant de partir à l'école. C'était désormais un besoin vital. Mais où pouvait-elle être?

Il ouvrit instinctivement la bouche pour poser la question à son père, avant de se raviser une demi seconde plus tard. Il était peu probable qu'il lui réponde et lui demander cela obligerait Harry à changer la carte de place ou à renforcer les forces de sa cachette, ce qui compliquerait la tâche de James.

Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul et, de préférence, durant la nuit.

N'étant pas du genre patient, il décida de passer à l'action le soir même. Il croisa son index et son majeur entre eux sous la table en priant intérieurement pour que la soirée de s'éternise pas trop et ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit Ginny se lever dans un bâillement pour commencer à débarrasser la table. La chance était de son côté.

Il se leva à son tour et entreprit d'aider sa mère dans sa tâche. Cette dernière lui lança un regard soupçonneux qui devint finalement satisfait quand son temps de travail se vit diviser par deux. James porta les assiettes vides empilées et remplies de couverts jusqu'à la cuisine d'une démarche peu équilibrée puis revint dans le jardin.

Ron avait pris Rose, profondément endormie, dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et salua les Potter dans un sourire tandis qu'Hermione se saisissait tendrement de la main de son fils, prête à partir. James fit un vague signe de la main à Hugo, trop focalisé sur ses projets nocturnes pour se rendre compte que le petit Weasley dormait debout, trop épuisé de sa récente course folle dans le jardin pour prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous les quatre disparus derrière le portail rouge vif appartenant à leur maison. Lily, qui était une enfant infatigable, était assise en tailleur dans l'herbe et déblatérait un flot continu de paroles à un Albus visiblement perplexe, qui observait les doigts de sa sœur arracher la gazon par petites poignées pour les balancer par-dessus son épaule.

Harry leva sa baguette et fit disparaître les restes de la soirée d'un tour de main. Décidant qu'il était l'heure de conclure, James se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte fenêtre menant sur la cuisine.

 ** **\- Bonne nuit, Jimmy!**** lui lança Ginny avec un signe de la main. ****Lily, Albus, vous devriez aller dormir, vous aussi. Il est tard.****

 ** **\- Il ne fait même pas encore totalement nuit!**** protesta Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

 ** **\- C'est parce que c'est l'été, Lily**** , avança Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

 ** **\- C'est mon anniversaire!****

James secoua la tête et le reste de la conversation s'évanouit en même temps qu'il montait à l'étage. _Ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée_ , songea-t-il en secouant la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était enfermé dans sa chambre. C'était une petite pièce bien éclairée, possédant deux fenêtres donnant directement sur le jardin. Des vêtements, des lettres, des plumes, des emballages vides, des parchemins divers, des coussins jonchaient le sol à tel point qu'il était difficile de se déplacer dans un désordre pareil.

Cependant, James avait l'habitude et il parvint à atteindre sa fenêtre sans aucune difficulté. Il la referma d'un coup sec et jeta un coup d'œil à la cage vide de Voldemort, son hibou grand duc, nommé ainsi principalement à cause de ses yeux presque rouges et de son air vicieux, mais également par pur esprit de contradiction envers son père. En effet, Harry n'était pas spécialement pour cette appellation mais la bataille s'était avérée perdue dès qu'il avait énoncé son désaccord. Son fils avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours faire en sorte de n'obéir à aucune règle prédéfinie et, bien qu'assez agacé par ce choix, le Survivant avait capitulé assez vite à propos du hibou.

Ce dernier n'étant pas visible, James en conclut qu'il était parti chasser. Il faisait très chaud depuis quelques jours et Voldemort était rarement présent à la maison, préférant planer au-dessus de Godric's Hollow et de ses environs en toute liberté.

James croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa sa chambre, les sourcils froncés, calculant mentalement le temps qui lui restait avant de pouvoir fouiller la maison. Tout le monde dormirait dans environ une heure, ce qui était beaucoup trop long. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre aussi longtemps.

Il soupira et entreprit d'ôter son t-shirt et son short qu'il troqua pour le premier pantalon de pyjama qui s'offrait à lui. Il se glissa ensuite dans son lit, sachant que sa mère viendrait s'assurer qu'il était bien couché et non en train de faire une quelconque bêtise et attendit donc impatiemment son arrivée, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Quand il entendit le parquet grincer, derrière sa porte de chambre, il se tourna sur le côté et se cacha à moitié sous les draps en simulant un sommeil profond. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Ginny apparu et elle observa son fils un instant.

 ** **\- Bonne nuit, m'man**** , marmonna celui-ci d'une voix endormie relativement convaincante et elle disparut.

Il décida d'attendre que la nuit soit complètement tombée avant de sortir, par simple précaution, bien que cette idée lui déplut fortement. Pour s'occuper, il se leva et rangea à moitié sa chambre en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à sa baguette magique inutile et posée en équilibre sur sa table de chevet. Si seulement il avait pu l'utiliser... tout aurait été réglé en moins de deux minutes.

Durant toute son attente, James avait réfléchi et établi un plan de fouille de la maison. Le plus logique étant bien sûr de commencer par le bureau de son père, puis ensuite viendraient le salon et la cuisine s'il en sortait bredouille. Il craignait que la carte ne soit dans la chambre parentale, auquel cas il allait être plus difficile de l'obtenir. Il chassa cette idée négative de son esprit et ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre, aux aguets.

Tout était sombre et silencieux. Une boule d'excitation se forma dans son ventre tandis qu'il s'aventurait dans les escaliers sans bruit et les yeux écarquillés pour essayer de mieux distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Le bureau de son père se trouvait à côté du salon mais James jugea préférable de faire un détour par la cuisine pour s'emparer d'un moyen d'ouvrir la porte, qui serait probablement fermée à clé.

Heureusement, la pleine lune éclairait relativement bien les pièces et il n'eut pas besoin d'allumer les lumières. Il savait que, quelque part dans les tiroirs, se trouvait un couteau permettant d'ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure. Il connaissait son existence parce qu'il avait entendu sa mère en parler, il y a quelques mois, dans une conversation qu'il n'était peut-être pas censé écouter. Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas changé de place entre temps et il comptait sur le côté distrait de ses parents pour qu'ils aient oublié son existence. Après tout, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment l'utilité.

Lui, sorcier de premier cycle, si.

Il lui fallu un bon quart d'heure pour trouver l'objet désiré. James était obligé de mesurer ses moindres mouvements pour éviter de faire du bruit et il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ressemblait le couteau, ce qui l'amenait à hésiter longuement. De plus, il connaissait mal la cuisine puisqu'il n'aidait quasiment jamais sa mère dans les tâches ménagères.

Quand ses doigts se posèrent sur un petit couteau bleuté, il dû retenir une exclamation de joie et faillit tomber en arrière. Il était sûr d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait puisque le couteau en question était caché derrière une boîte de vieux biscuits que James détestait, dans un placard qu'il avait eu du mal à atteindre. Son père avait dû le poser là en toute innocence en se disant que ça ne viendrait jamais à l'esprit de l'un de ses enfants de fouiller cet endroit de la maison.

Satisfait, James descendit du plan de travail et regagna le bureau. Il tenta malgré tout d'abaisser la poignée par pure curiosité et son visage se décomposa quand il ne rencontra aucune résistance. _La porte n'était pas verrouillée?_ Il marmonna un juron, rangea le couteau devenu inutile dans sa poche et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Tout comme son fils, Harry n'était pas du genre maniaque. Des piles de parchemins en désordre étaient posées sur le bureau parmi des notes froissées, des journaux et des livres ouverts. Des objets magiques dont James ne connaissait pas l'utilisation se trouvaient sur les étagères murales ou dans l'armoire du fond. Sur le côté droit de la pièce, il y avait une bibliothèque à moitié vide comprenant entre autres des manuels d'Aurors et de défense contre les forces du mal. James évalua rapidement la pièce du regard avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers l'armoire du fond.

Il entreprit de la fouiller mais, au bout d'une poignée de minutes, il fut forcé d'admettre que la carte n'était pas là. Il poussa un soupir frustré et s'orienta vers la bibliothèque pour éplucher chaque livre, en vain. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il en avait tellement marre qu'il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol, les mains tâtonnant sur le plancher à la recherche d'une trappe secrète. Il finit par se relever, les mains vides et l'air profondément agacé.

Son regard se posa sur le bureau et il tiqua. Il n'avait pas songé à fouiller ce dernier puisque ça lui paraissait un peu trop facile, mais serait-il possible que son père ait laissé la carte sans défense et à la vue de tout le monde? Après tout, il avait oublié de verrouiller son bureau...

James entreprit de retourner fébrilement tous les parchemins qui s'offraient à lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en trouva un vierge, plié sous une pile de papier jaunis. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et observa longuement sa trouvaille, les sourcils froncés. Il sentait qu'il avait touché au but, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment activer la Carte de Maraudeurs. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas songé une seconde qu'il fallait un sort pour pouvoir s'en servir... Mais il savait qu'il l'avait trouvée. La papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts semblait usé par le temps, comme s'il était passé entre de nombreuses mains avant d'arriver jusqu'ici. De plus, James lui trouvait quelque chose de magique qu'il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment.

Soudain, un bruit de pas perturba le silence de la maison et James sursauta brusquement, bondissant sur ses pieds, tous ses sens en alerte et son cœur battant la chamade. Il parcouru des yeux le désordre qu'il avait mis durant sa fouille et une vague de désespoir s'empara de lui. Si Harry ou Ginny entrait dans le bureau maintenant, il était fichu.

Il cala la Carte des Maraudeurs sous son bras et entreprit de ranger sa pièce le plus silencieusement possible, l'oreille tendue et les mains légèrement tremblantes. La personne devait se trouver dans la cuisine à l'heure actuelle, ce qui était plutôt rassurant.

Une fois que tout eut plus ou moins retrouvé son aspect initial, James se dirigera vers la porte et il y colla son oreille.

Silence.

Il tendit la main vers la poignée mais il n'eut pas temps de faire aboutir son geste que quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce.

Paniqué, James s'accroupit contre le mur dans l'obscurité en priant intérieurement pour passer inaperçu, les yeux fixés sur le dos de son père qui se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il bloqua sa respiration et, sans réfléchir, se leva et quitta la pièce le plus vite possible.

Normalement, Harry ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu, mais son fils préféra sprinter jusqu'à sa chambre sans regarder derrière lui plutôt que de s'assurer qu'il ne craignait rien.

Une fois un sécurité, James s'approcha de son lit et y déposa ses deux trouvailles de la nuit. Il les observa pendant plusieurs secondes, en profitant pour reprendre son souffle, et décida finalement de jeter nonchalamment le couteau dans sa valise, parmi toutes les farces et attrapes, pour s'asseoir en tailleur face à la carte. Il la prit dans ses mains, la déplia et l'observa à nouveau sous toutes les coutures. Il se doutait bien qu'il fallait avoir recourt à un sortilège, mais comment faire? Dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait se servir de sa baguette puisqu'il n'avait même pas commencé sa scolarité à Poudlard. Quand bien même, comment aurait-il pu deviner la formule? Il lui faudrait demander à son père... ou alors, il pourrait en parler à Georges. Après tout, c'était sa spécialité et il était toujours disposé à aider James quand il fallait agir dans le dos de ses parents.

Rassuré par cette idée, il se détendit. Il trouverait bien un moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Il espérait juste que ça ne prendrait pas trop de temps parce que, maintenant qu'il était en possession de l'un des objets les plus cool de planète, il avait hâte de pouvoir s'en servir.

Il replia soigneusement l'objet convoité et alla le poser dans sa valise. Puis il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit et sombra presque aussitôt dans le sommeil, un petit sourire satisfait plaqué sur ses lèvres.


End file.
